


First Exposure

by aeuy



Series: Sophie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Touching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeuy/pseuds/aeuy
Summary: Sophie is a 13 year old girl who is the daughter of family friends.  While playing a game, we begin to notice each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sophie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560829
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that in many places where I got aroused writing this I lost which tense I should be writing in. I keep getting aroused reading this that I can't focus well enough to edit properly. I will in time. Thank you for your patience.

"Come play escape room with me!" Sophie nagged me through pulls on my arm. Looking at my friends' faces, they begged me to satisfy their 13 almost 14 year old daughter's infinite desire for play and stimulation. As I returned my gaze to Sophie, her eyes looked into mine without effort, as her tall height allowed, hopeful of my response. Her father Asian, mother Caucasian, Sophie's almond eyes continued to recruit me to her game. "Ok, " I replied. Sophie jumped up and down and her provided me a thankful relieved look.

Taking my arm, Sophie pulled me into her basement setup. "Ok close your eyes!" I complied. Hearing her mumble to herself, I listened as objects around the room shifted and Sophie completed her final setup for our game. "Ok done!" I look around the room not sure what to do. "Haven't you ever played this?" I see my authority for the hour sitting in a chair. Her unconstrained excitement prevented her from sitting still as she sat on her feet. 

Suddenly she pointed up to direct me to my first instructions. Yet, instead of following where her hand pointed, I saw how her outstretched arm pulled her already undersized t-shirt up to reveal the skin of her soft teen tummy. The soft cotton lightly pink fabric framed her half-Asian/half-Caucasian slightly tan and smooth skin. Sophie saw me look and she knew where I looked. In proper response, she pulled down her shirt and I immediately stopped looking. "Look!" She commanded again at my first clue.

With obedience I look to where she pointed and saw a piece of paper. Pulling it from its location, I began to read it. "Wait is that the right one?" Sophie stood next to me and invited me to give her the paper. "Oh I'm sorry that's not it!" She then fumbled through pieces of paper she had in her pocket. Finding the right one she reached up and placed the new piece of paper in the same location. Again, I enjoyed a new look of her smooth tummy but given she stretched further I enjoyed more surface of Sophie's skin. She was turned away and I let myself enjoy her for a time. It was my own private enjoyment that lasted for a few seconds without anyone knowing.

Sophie placed the piece of paper high up and suddenly turned around and saw me looking at her exposed skin. Her quick looking down at her own tummy acknowledged that she knew where I was looking. Before I was able to recover and turn my look away she turned around. "Let me see if it was placed right." Reaching again she moved the piece of paper around within the same area as though she wanted an excuse to remain in the stretched position she held before. She looked down again at her exposed skin and then up to finish her already setup clue.

Suddenly I heard a noise of someone else on the same floor and I stopped looking. "Ok is everything ready?" I asked. "Yes ready!" Sophie sat back in the chair. I move around the room faking that I didn't notice her first clue. I then fake that I discovered the first clue again and move to the shelf. I reached up and like her I stretched up allowing now my t-shirt to expose my own skin. I turned around to ask for confirmation and noticed she was looking at my tummy as I was looking at her. Suddenly I burned inside knowing that she showed curiosity like this. Perhaps it was just something different from her and she didn't enjoy my body like I was briefly enjoying her exposure.

Jokingly, I go to return the clue but really I wanted to test this again. I go to return the clue in a place on the table. "No it has to go in the right place!" Sophie yelled at me. Did she want me to reach up again and expose myself for her? I comply and reach up with all my might exposing myself even further than before. As I reached up the possibility of stimulating her created a burn that traveled to my cock. I became hard and knew that the position of my body and how I stretched my clothing would allow her to see my hard cock through my clothing. "Here?" I ask. As I turn around she was silent looking at me with her mouth slightly open. Her sexy hazel almond eyes traded looks between my cock pushing its way through the fabric of my pants and my exposed skin. I arched my back to tease her more. "Yes," she said softly and looked away hoping I wouldn't notice where she was looking.

Suddenly, I heard movement of someone coming down the stairs breaking the intoxication. My cock soft again thankfully, a voice cried, "Sophie, it's time for dinner! You can resume the game later!" Sophie disappointed I called her attention. "Let's resume the game after dinner ok?" Sophie returned a smile. "Thank you, " she replied warmly showing her braces.

As dinner progressed, I could barely pay attention to the conversation and continued to dream about Sophie's soft body. She focused all her attention on me and told me all about her school and activities. Throughout dinner she would smile at me with her shiny braces and animated hand gestures. Sophie got up suddenly to use the restroom and her father took a phone call leaving me and Sophie's mother. "Sophie was so excited you were coming over. She has a really cute crush on you and asked me if you were in one of her favorite boy bands," her mother said giggling. I just smiled to be polite.


	2. Second Exposure

After dinner finished, Sophie's father got up to take another phone call. I got up to help clear the table and move over to the kitchen sink to help with dishes. Sophie rushed over. "Let's finish our game!" I looked up and her mother looked in a hopeful look that I would do this for her. "I can finish cleaning up. I think you should help Sophie with her game." Sophie gently touched my arm. She pulled invitingly not like a nagging child but a young lady patiently waiting for me to express my own wishes. Yet she looked at me hopeful and almost sad as though I was rejecting her. "Yes, let's finish" . Suddenly, Sophie return a large bright smile with her braces showing. Unlike the jumping up and down like before, she looked at me tenderly replying, "Thank you."

Still holding onto my arm, she gently guided me down the stairs. Letting go of my arm she instead put her hand in mind and we walked hand and hand down the stairs. I enjoyed the soft skin of her palms and slender fingers wrapped around my hand. Her fingers were long enough that despite her 13 going on 14 year old age, she was able to make a full grasp of me. We return to the basement room from before. Now that it was night, the room was dark. We stood in the room alone still holding hands. Darkness and the tenderness of her touch made me forget our age difference. We stood in silence for a time holding hands. I adjusted the position of my hand to interlock our fingers to enhance the tenderness of this moment. Yet, to prevent any awkwardness, I ask, "Should we turn the light on or is this a game we play in darkness?" "Let's find the light, " Sophie replied. "I'm kind of scared" She let go of my hand and wrapped her body around mine. I felt her newly forming breasts, the thickness of her legs and her soft arms and hands around my body. "It's ok. I'm here." I hugged her tightly and held that position in the darkness. We didn't move and held our bodies pressed against each other for a moment longer. My cock became really hard and I wanted to kiss her. 

"I think I remember the light over here." I nudge her with my body testing whether she wanted to separate herself from me but instead she stayed glued to my body. Here's the light. I flipped the switch and Sophie remained glued to me. "Should we continue the game?" Precum began to wet the inside of my pants as I looked down at the soft skin showing on her newly formed teenage cleavage. She returned to her command seat crossing her legs like a lady. I lost my erection perhaps out of guilt or renewed focus to satisfy her desire to be my friend. Perhaps I was imagining what wasn't there. I quickly grab the first clue like before. Unlike before, I didn't expose myself or act silly by trying to attract or stimulate a young teenage girl.

Sophie returned to her childish nature and began to stand on the chair. "Sophie careful" Obeying she sat down and teased me, "You're not going to solve it" . Giggling she bounced up and down on the seat. I read the clue and trying not to solve it too quickly I make like I was struggling, asking for clues along the way. Getting to the last clue, it asked me to find something hidden under a small but heavy table. "I don't think I can fit down there, Sophie" Sophie giggled and teased me. "See I told you that you won't escape" . I make every effort I could to fit under the small area without success. "I'll help you!" 

I remove myself from the small opening and allow Sophie to climb under. Her shirt lifted again exposing a smooth surface of her back. Hearing her struggle she pulled herself out. "I'm so hot down here." Sophie then struggled and removed her outer long-sleeve shirt. What remained was a tight tank-top that permanently showed her tummy, hips and back 2 inches from her pants. She made another effort and as she did I enjoyed a fuller view of her exposed back and hips. Her sleep pants were tight to reveal the shape of her butt as she crawled under the small space. "I'm stuck." she said giggling. "Want me to help you?" I ask. I wanted her to say yes. I wanted another moment to touch her body but more so now that her clothing was tight around her teenage figure. She stopped giggling and I heard a tender but muffled voice of a young lady. "Yes, please, can you help me?" 

Sophie stopped moving and moved aside to allow me to come next to her. I gently touch her shoulders without letting my body move any closer. She tried to move but in fear of bumping her head, she moved her body close to me. I put my left arm around her waste and in the moment the palm of my hand joined the soft tummy I enjoyed in view earlier. Oh Sophie I thought to myself and couldn't hold back the movement of my erect cock. I gently guide her back and put my hand over her head so she didn't bump her head and she safely exited.

Sitting up now, there was no reason for me to continue my arm around her waste. We both were sitting on our knees side by side and I continued with my arm around her waste and hand on her tummy. "Am I fat?" she looked down with my hand touching her tummy. "No Sophie you are not fat. You are so beautiful" "Really? You think so?" Her smile widened with her cute teenage braces. "Yes" I smile back and wrap my other arm around her hugging her. She put her hands over my arm wrapped around her and more tenderly she put her hand on my hand that touched her tummy as though accepting of what I was doing. In hugging her, I leaned over and our faces touched. "I like you" Sophie said and she blushed. Before she could notice my hard cock, I removed myself from her and grasped her hand to help her up. "Did you find the clue?" "Oh no! The clue!" Sophie yelled. "It looks like you are lost and are trapped in the room forever!" Sophie giggled. Her mother came down the stairs and thankfully my cock was no longer erect. "Sophie! It's time for bed!" I look at my sad friend and reached out my hands grasping hers. "We can do this again Sophie" I reassured her. I expected her normal childish reply that she did in a manipulative way. Instead she looked at me. We both paused locked in each other gaze. "Ok" she replied gently. She grabbed her long sleeve shirt and put it back on. 

As I exchanged the polite typical thank you and see you again, Sophie stood waiting for us to finish. Her mother looked at me. "You have to come over again so that I don't hear her talk about you." I looked over at Sophie who looked sad and then turned to her mother. "Perhaps we should get together tomorrow?" Sophie's face brightened and her mother looked at me gratefully. This was getting really weird I thought. But I enjoyed her. Perhaps the weird and sick sexual feelings will go away and it's just a phase. I held a renewed innocence about the situation and replied, "Ok" . Her mother grasped my hand and Sophie ran over to hug me. I looked over at her mother hoping she wouldn't see the weird and hopefully temporary phase I've entered in with her daughter. Instead she continued to grasp my hand and say, "Thank you" .


	3. Finally Fantasy

Through the following day I couldn't stop thinking of Sophie and the moments we had together. I can't do this. She's 13 years old. I must be sick. I text her mother. "I'm sorry something has come up and I'm unable to come over." I wait until the reply text hoping for a simple "Ok perhaps some other time, etc" . No reply and I return to my day. I feel the buzz on my phone. "Sophie is really upset. Can you at least come over after dinner maybe?" Ok here's my plan. I will come over, spend time with this family and Sophie and leave. Maybe I can make up a business trip so that I don't have to come back for a while and this whole phase will blow over. I reply, "Ok I can do that. Maybe we can watch a movie" Perhaps we can all watch a movie and I don't have to interact with her alone. "That would be great. Thank you so much" replies her mother.

I ate a simple dinner and sat on the couch watching the time before I had to leave to be on time. I pulled out my phone casually looking at my social network feed. There she was. Her mother had posted a photo of Sophie at her recital. I knew that if I clicked on the photo given it tagged to Sophie's profile, I'd be able to see more photos of her. Don't do it, I thought to myself. Yet my finger disobeyed and I tapped on that sweet face with cute smiling braces. Thankfully there were no revealing photos but her friend's list was exposed. One of Sophie's friend's profile photo had the two of them in a bikini. Before I could stop myself, quickly my finger tapped the friend's profile. Immediately, the first post was clearly from that same day as the scenery looked similar. Let me see more. I tapped the album link and there before my eyes was lovely Sophie in a skimpy bikini with her friends. The soft tummy I had touched invited me to touch again through the photo. Maybe I could just masturbate and get this out of my system. Sophie's soft newly formed breasts were shaped by the top of the bikini. Her long tall legs gleamed in the photo as the bikini hugged her well formed hips. I swiped to see another photo. There was Sophie lying on her tummy as though she was flying on the sand. She had a big smile on her face. The position of her legs and arms up forced her back to arch, her cleavage to show and most deliciously her buttocks to tighten to this hard jewel. I confessed it out loud. "I want you Sophie" . I freed my hard cock imprisoned in my pants. It leaped out of its confinement and pointed toward her glistening teenage body. "I want you so badly Sophie!" This time I said it louder and my hard angry cock reminded me again how many times I was hard in her presence when we were alone. I looked at the tight buttocks formed by the tight bikini bottom. Do it. Just do it. I begin to stroke the soft flesh of my cock. I felt that initial thank you a hard deprived cock relieves itself to say after not getting what it wants for a long time. I pressed my face close to the photo and enjoyed the soft teenage skin. I thought about when I was holding her in the dark and how that same buttocks looked as she was bent over before me. Say it. I know you want to say it. "I want to fuck you Sophie" . My naughty mind egged me on further. "I want to fuck you Sophie!" I said it. I shouted it. I celebrated it. I shouted it this time. "I want to .. " No no no. "I'm going to fuck you Sophie" . Yes that's it. That's more like it. As cum finally exploded down my happy cock, the tight muscles on my back and shoulders loosened. I lie there after my deed. I thought I would feel guilty but I didn't. I owned this feeling. I wanted it and I celebrated it. Getting up and after cleaning the cum off of me, I realized that this was crazy again. Perhaps, I thought, masturbating to her sexy body like this will help me overcome this. Let this be a pleasure for myself and myself only. My own secret. I'll stick with the plan of making up a business trip and not see them for a really long time, letting this blow over. Looking at the time, I realized that it was time to go.


	4. Sleepover

I drove up to the driveway I saw Sophie standing there waiting for me. It was dark already but the neighborhood was safe enough that it was ok for her to be outside in front of the house like this. It was a warm evening and she wore short sleep shorts and the same tank top I enjoyed earlier. It was too dark to enjoy her features but light enough they I could see what she wore (or didn't wear for that matter). I get out of the car and before I could approach the house, Sophie ran toward me throwing her arms around me. All the resolve I had before about this being a temporary phase and my own secret left me as I responded to her with the same affection. I remembered again the warm feeling of her embrace and yet now enjoying more of her soft skin touching mine. I wore shorts too and now our legs touched. The initial hug was too quick to be too close and I wondered to myself if I should reposition myself. "I missed you" Sophie said to me while we embraced. I hoped her parents did not see us and was reassured by the lack of light. "I missed you too ..." as I said this I repositioned my body so that I was in between her legs. My cock was now really hard and I made a point not to move my body into her. As I continued to my sentence, "I missed you too," I added "my dear Sophie" and I moved in closer. Yes, my hard cock pressed against the young teenage 13 going on 14 year old pussy. My shorts and her shorts were thin enough that we both felt it and I heard her gasp. It was not a disgusted gasp but one that you knew echoed from pleasure and surprise. I quickly moved away and thankfully it was dark enough that no one, especially Sophie could not see visible evidence of my hard cock.

Even though I moved away from her body, we continued holding her soft hand remembering again what a lady she has become as already showing in hard long fingers. I let the back of my hand delicately touch her ass - the same tight teenage ass I enjoyed earlier in the photo. The soft fabric was thin enough that I could feel the warmth of her butt on the back of my hand. She didn't move away but let me stay there. In fact she delightfully said, "Your hand is so warm" and pressed my hand further against her yummy ass cheek. Maybe this is not sexual for her. I mean it can't be. It should be. It won't be this way. But as I resolved to not enjoy her yummy tight teenage body of my dear Sophie, I continued to enjoy how that delicious ass felt against my hand and those long fingers that I wanted to put into my mouth. Stop. I stopped thinking this.

We enter the house and it was still dark. "I'm sorry I didn't text you earlier" I recognized the mother's voice. "The power went out in the whole neighborhood. Probably your house too was affected". "Do you want me to get anything from the store?" "No no stay here" the mother replied. "Sophie has been really scared." "Where's ..." before I could finish, Sophie's mother interrupted, "he had to leave for a business trip suddenly. I'm not feeling well suddenly. Do you mind I lie down?". "I could leave. I don't want to be a burden." I told her. "No please stay. Maybe after the power goes back on." "Ok, I'll stay." Sophie's mother talked to her, "Sophie I'm going to lie down maybe you can show him pictures from your trip?" "Ok" Sophie obediently replied and wrapped her pinky around mind. I hoped her mother didn't see and thankfully she turned around as I could appear in the dark and went into her bedroom closing the door.

I unlock our pinkies and interlock my full hand in Sophie's. "Do you want to go to the living room?" "Ok. I'm bummed we couldn't play escape again" . "It's ok. You can show me pictures from you trip." "I think you'll be bored though." Sophie said. "Don't worry about me. I like being around you, Sophie" . In the faint light there was, I saw Sophie's smile but she was silent. We sat on the couch in the dark and she pulled out her phone. I sat next to her but consciously at a distance. I thought that maybe in these power outages we shouldn't be using the phone to save power but I needed a distraction. Sophie proceeded to show me photos from her flute recital. She wore a really cute dress that came to her knee. If it wasn't for her braces, you would think that she was a lady and forget with the full breasts showing through that she was still a teen. "You look so ... " Don't say it. "You look so pretty Sophie" . You said it. "You're lying." she replied. "Why do you think I'm lying?" I ask. "I don't know" she replied sadly. In the silence we both looked at the photo of her in the cute dress. Her head was down and from the light on the phone her face looked disappointed. "I wish I was prettier" . Don't do it. I pet her head and touch her face with the back of my hand. "You are so ... " Stop. Stop. Stop. I can't. "You are so beautiful, Sophie"

Once I said this, she looked up. "Really?" she smiled. "Yes," I replied wishing I could take it back. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." she looked down again. "What could I do to prove it to you?" What was I imagining a 13 year old girl could possibly come up with to resolve this situation? "I don't know" she appropriately replied. In the awkward silence she disappointedly flipped through her photos. "Hey you want to see photos of me with my friends?" I burned inside thinking of the photos I masturbated to earlier. "Yes sure" . She taps around her phone and there it was. The same photo with her friend in a tight bikini. She whispered to me, "My mom doesn't know about these" she silently giggles. I almost replied that I was able to find them earlier but realized how bad that would be to reveal that. "Do you still want to see?" she whispered in a naughty tone. "Promise you won't tell?" "I promise, " I reassured her. My heart beat really fast. Knowing the photos I was about to see, my cock got really hard. I moved closer to her. I shouldn't have but I wanted to be close to my Sophie. I wanted to feel her warm body especially since we both were wearing shorts. Maybe because I was going to get teased more that perhaps touching her would sooth me. 

The picture I had exploded earlier arrived. There she was on her tummy again. The glistening body and tight ass shining from the phone in the darkness revealed herself again to me. Do it. Don't stop it. Say it. "Oh Sophie wow" . Sophie giggled. "I look silly right?" Now I felt bad. What was a sexual response was something completely innocent to her. She turned the phone to arrive at a different angle of the photo and the light revealed my hard cock. Please let her see. Please let her not see. This is too much but if I interrupt her, she'll be hurt. I compose myself and look off into the darkness hoping my erection will subside. Sophie flips to another photo. I didn't see this one and I know why. She was lying on top of her friend. Their tops were off and they were kissing. Shocked and embarrassed, Sophie quickly swiped away the photo. "Please don't tell my mom. You weren't supposed to see that" she said scared. "Don't worry" I put my arm around her to reassure her. "Thank you" she said relieved. "These things are normal" . I tried to reassure her. "Having feelings like this is normal" I tried to explain but couldn't. "What feelings?" she asked confused. She flipped back to the photo. "Do you think I like her?" I see Sophie's breasts press against her friends. This can't be sexual but it looks like it. It looks really delicious and I wanted her more than ever. "She's your friend. Of course you like her" I tried to continue the conversation in a positive healthy direction. "Do you think I like her like I like you?" I wanted so badly to understand more of what she meant. My heart leaped at her question. Clearly she was distinguishing friend from not friend and not enemy but clearly more than friend. Admit it. Sophie likes you. Then my thoughts tried to stop myself again. Dude she's a teenage girl. Teenage girls have crushes. Stop sexualizing this. Before I could get any response in she continues. "At night I ... " We are interrupted.

Sophie's mom walks in and Sophie quickly closed the photos app. "I looked at the power problem and it looks like your house is out of power too. Why don't you just stay here. There's a guest room that I can set you up in. I hope you don't mind using Sophie's bathroom. It's the room next to Sophie's room." Sophie suddenly shouted, "Yay slumber party!" I politely reply, "I think I'll be ok." "Please I insist. It's ok. I cleaned the sheets yesterday so everything is fresh" . I provide a fake surrender but having a difficult time holding my excitement. "Thank you for letting me trouble you." "It's no trouble at all. I hope you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep now. I still don't feel well. Sophie can you show him where the room is" . As Sophie's mother returns to her bedroom, closing the door, my sweet Sophie's hand grasped mine again in the warm soft familiarity I knew and loved. 

We walked down the hall, hand in hand and it grew darker. Sophie stood closer against me and I put my arm around her. I wanted to risk it now. I put my hand on her hip clearly touching her more than I ever had. I enjoyed her soft hips on her tight teenage body. As I did this, she put her head on my shoulder and with my other hand I grasp her hand. She removed her hand and placed my hand on her tummy. I'm touching her. I loved this feeling. We both go into the guest bedroom, now my bedroom. In the faint light I see her go towards what looked like a closet door. "I think there's enough blankets here, I'll be ok," I said. "What?" replied Sophie. "I'm going to my room" After she said this, I realized that the only thing separating us was a door connecting the two bedrooms through a single shared bathroom. Sophie stops. "Do you mind I leave the doors open but I'll close the doors to the hallway because it gets cold?" The setup couldn't have been more perfect. Here I am alone with my Sophie, doors closed to the world yet open to each other with access through the shared bathroom. I wanted so badly to embrace her to start the evening down a path my body wanted. Instead Sophie disappeared into the distance.


	5. Friend in the night

The house was now quiet and Sophie was in her bedroom. I couldn't sleep and continued thinking about all the events from the evening. I thought of the picture Sophie showed me lying on top of her friend with their breasts compressing each other. I thought how it felt to touch her body and the question she asked about whether she liked her friend or liked me or whatever that meant. I thought about how this little lady that I wanted was only a walk away from me and we were alone together and how I badly wanted to lie next to her. I thought about that tight yummy ass I saw in the photo but moreover I touched with my hand. That's it. I surrender. I whisper to myself. "Sophie, I want you. Sophie, I love you". I looked over into her bedroom and I saw a faint light in the distance. I stood up to see if I could figure out what it is. It was bright enough now and I realized she was awake too, looking at her phone.

I go to the bathroom to follow the cover of needing to use the restroom. I stand in the bathroom and see Sophie's face illuminated. Sophie hears me and sits up? "Hi" she says gently still holding her phone. "You can't sleep too?" "Yes" I reply stopping the cover for needing to use the restroom for the reason I'm standing there. "May I come in?" I ask. "Of course" she replied. I walk into Sophie's bedroom. Without any question or weirdness, she opens her covers. In the faint light from the nightlight I see she is only wearing the same tank top. I saw the shorts she was wearing on the floor. I couldn't see whether she was in her underwear but didn't have to. I felt the soft skin of her hips and more bare legs touching mine. She put her head on my chest and closed the covers as her long bare leg wrapped over mine. Is this really happening. I wrap my arms around her. I was about to kiss her but I stopped myself. My palm was touching her back and my fingers were touching the boundary of her panties. I wanted so badly to touch her under her panties and my cock was extremely hard. I smell her sweet hair and felt her breathing.

We both feel asleep and throughout the night stopped holding each other closely. My eyes were closed by I was awake, yet I was turned away from her. I turned around towards her keeping my eyes closed wanting so badly to move closer to her. Suddenly, I felt her hand move and knew that it was really close to my cock. My cock became really hard. I wanted her hand to touch me and yet I feared she would scream. How can I be doing this? Go back to your room. I can't. Suddenly as I hoped and dreamed, her fingers moved and they touched my cock. I moved my hard cock to signal this to her but kept my eyes close to fake that I was asleep. I thought that she would have moved away but instead she moved her fingers deliberately on my cock sliding the back of them around my cock. Oh wow. I let my cock move again while she was in the middle of touching thinking surely she would move her hand away. She did not and continued. This time, her hand turned and she gently placed the full palm of her hand on my cock. I gently opened eyes so I could see if she was awake but not so open to make it obvious that I was. I could see her eyes open. She was awake! With the palm of her hand on my cock, I push forward as though I was unconscious still. This made her move away. Damn I messed it up. I paused hoping she would return her hand but she didn't. Still as though I was unconscious I hold her hand and she grasped it in return. I relax hoping she would free her hand and return to what she was doing. I move my body closer so her fingers were close to my hard cock again. This time my hand was on hers. As I dreamed and hoped, she returned playing with my cock with her fingers. As I open my eyes, I showed her that I'm awake. I thought she would turn away but she didn't. She stared into my eyes bright and awake. I knew she was awake. She knew I was awake. Her fingers were touching my hard cock. She knew it. I knew it. I broke the silence. "Sophie that feels really good". I lift my hand and place it on her hips. She turned her hand and placed it on my my cock again like before with her palm pressing against it. "Sophie, " I say. "yes?" she replied. "I love you" .

I pull her towards me and yet she remains on my hard cock. "Is this right? Do I do it like this?" She moved her hand up and down palm pressing on my cock. "Yes" I gasp. "That feels really good. You are so sweet Sophie" . I pull her hand away and pull her towards me. "May I kiss you?" I ask. "Yes" My lips press against hers and I pull her closely to my body. My cock is pressing against her pussy through both of our underwear fabric. She is wet and I love it. Her kiss is reserved. I can tell she's scared. "Are you ok Sophie?" I ask. "Are you kidding? I fucking love it" I open my mouth and so did she in return. Her 13 year old tongue forced its way into my mouth. I invited my hand slowly down to her ass but still touching through the fabric. As I kissed her neck, I confessed, "Sophie remember when we played that game in the basement? I looked at you?" "Where did you look?" she asked as she let me kiss her neck.

"Don't tell me," she interrupted. I stopped separating myself from her a little. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I don't want you to tell me. I want you to kiss me where you looked at me" I proceeded to move toward her. "No stop." Fuck again? Really? "Don't kiss me. Lick me where you looked at me. Bite me even" "Oh fuck yes" I replied. I remembered her soft tummy and I began to lick her there. I gave her soft nibbles with my teeth like I faithfully promised. "Oh fuck yes" she said. "Do you mind I cuss, I'm sorry." "Tell me to fuck you" I replied. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me" she repeated as I licked her tummy with my tongue finding its way under the fabric of her panties. I turned her around. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Remember when you were under that small table looking for the last clue?" "Yes" she said. "I begin to kiss her ass and bite the fleshy teenage cheeks" "There was no clue to be honest" Sophie said. "I just wanted you to look at my butt." With that I forcefully pulled down her panties exposing her naked butt. I began to kiss and bit her fleshy ass. She began to sit on her knees and hands with her ass in the air while I proceeded my way to her pussy with my mouth. She began to moan as I pleasured her wet teenage pussy. "Ohh my god!" she cried out. I began pushing my tongue against her wet but tight pussy. "That feels so fucking good!"

With my mouth wet from my saliva and her wet pussy I sit up. "Shhh" you'll wake your mom. Sophie giggled softly. "Sorry I can't help it. Hey why can't you enter me?" "Because you are a virgin and we should take this slowly, " I replied. "No not that. With your tongue?" I really wanted to satisfy her request. I wanted to finally feel the soft inside of her vagina around my tongue. I wanted to hear her pleasure. I wanted to be part of her. I wanted to be part of everything in her life - her happiness, sadness, sickness, health. My god I loved her. Thinking all this overwhelmed me. "My dear Sophie I love you" Pressing our checks together the wetness of my mouth touched her face. She held me tightly as I held her. "I love you too so much" We stopped our lustful pleasure and just held each other. I pet her back and kissed her intermittently. "I feel so safe with you, " she said as she pet my back as well.

"Oh!" she said suddenly. "What is it?" I asked. "The power went on. I can hear the water heater," she replied. I wondered why suddenly she thought of electricity. "I want to see you," she said. "You mean turn the light on?" I asked. "What about your mom?" I asked, "Won't she see the light on?" Suddenly ignoring my fears, the light went on and there before me was naked Sophie. Her breasts were everything I imagined as I always looked at them through her clothing. And her pussy. Oh her pussy. It was full of thick brown hair. Yet it was clearly wet as the hair collected at the bottom visibly and darker from the wetness from her pussy and my mouth. She looked at me as well. I was a middle aged man in my 40s and very hairy. "I love your body," she said. "You have so much hair. I love it"

She came closer and begin planting gentle kisses on my chest and I held her naked soft body close to mine. I became aware of three things in full light. First, was that there had conveniently been placed a wind draft blocker along the crack of the door blocking out the light. Second, I saw posters and pictures of teenage bands and colorful prints that reminded me I was in a teenage girl's room. Third, I looked ahead of me and saw a full wall mirror showing Sophie's incredible ass.

She looked behind her. "Oh the mirror, " she said excitedly. "Do you like looking at me?" I put my hand on her cheek. "Look Sophie?" Do you see how hard I am? "Doesn't that just happen normally?" "Yes it does but not like this. You make me hard. I love looking at you" I said. "Awww you are so sweet to me" We embraced tighter. "May we lie close to this mirror as I lick your pussy?" Sophie gasped. "I fucking love that idea" 

She lied down with her back on the floor in front of the mirror. Since she practiced gymnastics, she was able to perform a full split spreading her pussy for me with one leg resting against the mirror. "Wow my pussy is so wet. I fucking love this" . I began to lick her again as she held her legs wide apart. "I can't see what you are doing. I want to" . We tried different positions but nothing helped. Grabbing a nearby mirror, she positioned it so she can watch as my tongue pleasured her wet pussy. "Ah I fucking love watching you lick my pussy this is so fucking hot" She started to giggle. "What's so funny?" I love your butt and it reminded me when I first looked at it. "Go on tell me, " I briefly interrupted my licking and then resumed. With her voice quivering because of the pleasure I gave her, she told me how she spied on me changing once. "And then, " her voice continued to quiver, "you pulled down your underwear and I looked at your hot ass" I briefly stopped. "Don't stop!" she yelled. "Shhh" I whispered. I continued my faithful licks. "And then... and then ... and ... oh god will you enter me already?" 

I realized that I could enter her with my tongue by positioning my head better and enter her I finally did. I finally tasted and felt the softness of her vagina on my tongue. She gasped, "Finally. Will you fuck me for real one day?" I interrupt. "Yes my ... " "Don't stop!" I continued my faithful duty. The muscles of her tight pussy began to accommodate my tongue and loosen. With my tongue still inside her, I positioned her body over me having her sit on my face and lean against the mirror. The weight of her body resting against my face and forcing my tongue into a thinner shape allowed me to finally enter her from this angle. "Oh I can see what you are doing" I look up to see her staring down at me as I let her rock her pelvis forward and back to stimulate her in a new way.

Now I reach deeply into her with my tongue and curl back licking the walls of her vagina at the top. I feel the different striations of the tissue on my tongue knowing that I correctly targeted the spot. Sophie let out a gasp and arched her back. I performed the act again and magically we found a way for her body to lean back while my tongue curled up was able to press on that striated tissue at the top of her vagina. Suddenly thick fluid began to collect on my mouth and drip into my throat. I began to cough and Sophie got up.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked. "I'm fine, " I replied. I couldn't believe my surroundings again. My beautiful naked Sophie kneeled next to me, wet from the caresses of my mouth and tongue. Her face was flushed from the excitement and she was smiling with her braces showing. She looked at my neglected cock, still hard from all the excitement. She lied on top of me again with her pussy towards me and began gently kissing and stroking my cock. I look up and see her ass in the mirror. Wow I even saw her red anus as I continued licking her pussy again. I enjoyed as her anus winked every time I gave her a generous lick. She began to stroke faster. "Does that feel fucking good?" she asked. "I fucking love it" . She giggled at our new shared use of the word fuck. Suddenly as I began pushing my tongue again on her pussy more forcefully than before, she moaned and I felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth on my cock. Her braces didn't hurt as much as I had worried. I loved that her small 13 year old mouth took my cook full on and as I thrusted in and out of her pussy I continued to enjoy the view of her anus winking in the mirror. I started to explode and feared that she would choke. To my pleasant surprise she didn't move her mouth nor choke. My cum filled her soft mouth and she turned around smiling with her cum filled braces.

We both got up and embraced. Sophie rested her head on my chest as we stood. I thought guilt would have washed over me but instead I felt happy. "I'm tired," she said. Understanding her request through those words, I turned off the light and guided us both back into bed. Spooning her, she held my arm to my chest playing with the hair on my arm. I was finally hers and she was finally mine.


	6. Morning After

The sun brightened the room revealing as my eyes opened that I still was in a teenage girl's room. The sheets were white with female wrestling characters drawn as cartoons and at the side of the bed were tiny posters of Sophie's favorite k-pop stars. My naked hairy cock rubbed against sheets where no grown man had ever touched. Next to me was my Sophie sleeping naked. Less than 24 hours earlier I was masturbating to a photo of this young girl wearing a bikini. Now in front of my naked eyes in bright sunny daylight there she was fully naked. I looked at the soft flat slightly tan tummy that first caught my attention when we were together. There was the soft hairy pussy that I had enjoyed.

I wanted so badly to enjoy her body again. Yet, I heard her mother up and walking around the house. It was too risky. Maybe we both will realize how stupid and illegal this is and this was the last time I would enjoy her, I thought to myself. My cock was extremely hard looking at how her soft hips framed her dark brown hairy teenage pussy. I started stroking my cock and just enjoying my view of Sophie's soft breasts. I wanted to fuck her so badly. Her eyes began to open and she realized what I was doing. Sophie let out a "mmmm" and reached her hand down to her pussy to join me. I watched as her slender fingers worked their way into her pussy. She looked like she had practiced this and pleasured her own body without reservation.

The words sat at the edge of my tongue, waiting for their freedom. As she pushed her own fingers deep into her pussy, I let them out. "Sophie?" my voice quivered. "Yes" she replied with her eyes closed and her voice likewise weak in pleasure. "I want to fuck you" I said. "I want to fuck you so badly" I repeated. "mmmmm" Sophie replied. She continued fucking her own pussy with her long fingers. Maybe she didn't think I was serious. "Sophie?" I said again. "Just fuck me already" she replied opening her legs and releasing the her hand from her pussy. Her wet hand touched my hip and pulled me toward her.

No condom. Raw. Naked. My cocked began its approach pushing at the opening of Sophie's pussy. It felt so nice to feel my naked cock bare against her naked pussy. I kept pushing but she was still too tight. "Fuck me already" Sophie said. "You are really tight." I said. "Let me try" she replied. Grabbing my cock she tried to help it into her pussy as she tried to stretch herself with her fingers. "I want your cock so badly" she moaned in disappointment. "Maybe we should wait anyway" I said. "Noooo," she wined. I spread her legs wide hoping this would help and I tried again. Suddenly, I felt my head inside a wet and warm orifice. Oh yeah it's going in. Sophie grimaced her face and said, "Fuck me" 

Fuck her I did. Oh I fucked her. I began pushing myself harder into her and she was well lubricated that I could move more quickly. Then with one push, the shaft of my entire cock broke through and I could feel her soft tummy against mine. I relaxed her legs and she wrapped them around me, arching her back. I can't cum but I really wanted to. She locked me tightly with her legs preventing me from pulling out. "I want you to cum in me" As my orgasm began to grow and the cum urge build, suddenly I heard a knock on the door. We stopped moving and remained silent.

"Sophie honey? Are you up?" her mother talked through the door. My heart beat and I lost my erection but I stayed still. "Sophie?" her mother talked again. "I tried to wake him but I think he's still sleeping. I'm going to head out now. Can you hear me?" "Yes, mom" Sophie acted out a groggy voice. "I'll be fine" . We heard movement on the other side of the door and then more motion until the garage door opened and then closed. We were alone.

Feeling lucky again my cock burst to attention but when I looked down I saw that the sheets were bloody. "Oh Sophie" I said. Sophie looked down and started to giggle. "It's like the books I read. Now that I think of it I'm kind of sore" . Sophie looked disappointed. "What's wrong Sophie?" I caressed her face. "I want you to cum in me" she said sadly. "I'm hurting you though. This is what I was afraid of. I'm sorry for being so selfish" I said. "I wanted you to fuck me!" she replied. She turned around while grabbing her arm to hug her from behind. Turning her head I kissed her while our tongues met passionately. I began to rub against her butt with my cock while holding her tightly. My cock was still wet from her pussy earlier that it slid easily between her fleshy butt cheeks.

Knowing where my cock rested I continued moving my cock this way remembering the anal winking I saw as I was licking her pussy the night before. Should I do it? Let me try. Oh let me try. I lifted my body up to point my cock toward her anus. I spread her fleshy butt cheeks to reveal its red flesh. It was still sunlight and I could see it bright and red as the head of my cock began to poke at the opening. "What are you doing?" Sophie said. I stopped suddenly worried I would gross her out. "Are you ok with me fucking you there?" I asked. Sophie suddenly smiled showing her braces looking at me with wicked eyes. "I fucking love it" she said. 

With full permission I begin to push against her red anus. "Let me help you" . She relieved me of my duty of spreading her cheeky ass cheeks and allowed me full view of the rose colored anus. With each push my cock worked its way deeper into her rectum. It was surprisingly loose. "Are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me as though she was wanting to tell me something. "I can stop" I said. "I don't want to hurt you my dear Sophie" . "Can I tell you a secret?" she said. I nod and then pausing she continued. "I've fingered my own butt before" She looked guilty. "Do you think I'm gross and weird?" My cock still resting in her rectum I begin to push and thrust more violently. "Sophie?" I said as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in pleasure with her tongue slightly out. "I fucking love this" She giggled with her eyes closed. "We're going to get in trouble for cussing" she laughed again.

"Wait" Sophie suddenly opened her eyes. I suddenly stopped. "I want to see in the mirror" she said. I slipped my cock out of her asshole and avoiding the bloody sheets we both stood up.   
She positioned her desk chair in front of the mirror. With my erect cock flopping as I walked across the room she turned her head toward the mirror with her butt facing it. She spread her ass cheeks again and through the mirror I could see the familiar rose colored anus. Yet this time it looked more open and stretched. I loved this view. I loved how I had stretched her rectum like this. "Do you see how much I stretched you?" I asked. "Oh wow" Sophie responded. "Now stretch it more" she cried putting more force to open her ass cheeks for me. I positioned myself so that I could and returned my cock to her red stretched anus. 

Sophie began to cry out. "I can see it!" I began to fuck her ass harder. "Oh I can see it!" As I pumped her anus, her eyes widened but her face grimacing told me I was hurting her. "Fuck me!" she cried out. "Fuck my ass!" she repeated. She became very loud. "Fuck my ass! Fuck me oh god fuck me!" As she repeated "oh ah oh ah" my orgasm and desire to cum grew. As fluid shot out of my penis into her ruined asshole, I could see her smile. "You cum in me" she said softly. I let the last remaining bit of cum leave me with a few final soft strokes and thrusts into her ass. I pulled my cock out of my ass while she still held it stretched. "Wow" she said as we both looked at her used asshole, stretched and loose. Cum began to drip out of her anus and down her leg and onto the floor. "Oops" Sophie giggled. "Can we clean it later? I just want to lie down. I'm so tired now"

I picked her up and gently rested her into the bed. Joining her my sticky cum, bloody and sweaty cock, still swollen from my deed rested against her back. The wetness from her pussy and blood was cold on the sheets but we didn't care in that moment. I held her. I held my Sophie. With a soft kiss on the lips she said, "I love you" . I replied "I love you so much" . We closed our eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
